seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jakyou
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Shuku Shuku no Mi page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wyvern 0m3g4 (Talk) 00:59, March 26, 2013 There Happy Alright Idiot i Made the Template for you so you can leave me be now, when ever you get this Message know i owe you no more Favors --[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯The Sexy Fox☯✖']] 16:45, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Blocking Wat the hell...? -_- sighs I'm gonna talk to the others and get the facts straight. If this is for some stupid, petty reason, I WILL voice my opinion about it. If not, I'll try and mediate like usual. For now, Senshi's the only Admiral on the chat, so I'm not sure how much help I'll receive at the moment. I'll be keeping my eyes peeled for the others too though. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 00:46, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Quite frankly, I'm sick of seeing people targeting you, so this is really getting under my skin now. I swear I'm going to get to the root of this, and, well, at the risk of sounding cliche and what not, dispense justice. If you still need to talk, or want to hang out, I don't mind droppng by Sea of Fools' chat until the problem is dealt with. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 00:55, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Sure thing. Hope you manage to hang in there until this blows over. I may drop by the chat first, seeing as I usually only go to Skype when someone else asks me to (and I feel willing.) Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 01:00, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Supernova Position Hey bro, I'm gonna try to make this quick. I'm feeling concerned about your status as Supernova here. I know you said you wouldn't have much time for your Supernova duties on Sea, but even so, you've managed to make time to see me on Ship's chat. Not to sound cold and rude, but if you could manage that, then why haven't you been doing much as a Supernova? At the moment, I'm trying to buckle down and make sure I keep only those I can rely on within the Pirate Armada Council. Nothing personal, I assure you. This is strictly business, and nothing more. So, think of this as a fair warning from the Pirate King himself. I'd like it if I could see a bit more commitment in being a Supernova here. Otherwise, I'm afraid I may have to remove you from the PAC, since it isn't fair to those like 13th who are working to keep this place orderly and intact. Thank you for your time. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 06:33, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Pirate Warriors 3 Data Upload Yo bro! Finally got around to uploading my PW3 data on the PS4 as requested, so all that needs to be done is for you to take the USB and do... whatever it is you were gonna do next. Hope it works out for you. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 05:13, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Happy (Belated) Valentine's! Aww, what a nice surprise from my litle bro! ^_^ And one that I should've actually expected. lol But hey, I have an excuse, I'm sick. slowly... then coughs up a kidney ...Whoops. <.< Anyway, this was well put and well thought out from one of the most romantic (and perviest) guys I know. And while I at first appreciated the thought of getting a Valentine from you, well... I guess it's clear to see why I'm glad Sakura got it instead. XD Sakura: at the gifts, accepts them gently and with care, and admires them for a while with her usual stoic stare ... then places them down gently and grabs Jak by his shoulder and back of the head before drawing him in close and kissing him lovingly on the lips ...Thank you for these wonderful and thoughtful gifts. And as always, I shall strive to do my best to be the ideal lover and wife you deserve; especially so today in order to make up for Wyvern's tardy response. Me: I'VE BEEN SICK!!! >.< Sakura: ...Yes, well, despite that setback, there is no excuse to do less than your best. And so I shall make the attempt to repay you for your kindness and to live up to my obligations in celebrating this holiday. gracefully Once again, thank you my beloved, from the bottom of my heart. at the Mihawk bear more carefully ...Even if one of these gifts feels... out of place for me... to unintentionally rest her hand upon the sheath of her sword ---- Lys @Drazil: her arms crossed Ugggh, you know I don't do this sentimental holiday bull****. her eyes You want a freaking Valentine or whatever, then try giving one to the ship's stupid looking mermaid figureheads. Maybe if you're lucky, one of them will even give you a kiss. as she turns her head. She then proceeds to try and walk away to avoid dealing with Valentine's Day stuff, while muttering angry and hateful stuff under her breath Glory @Drazil: O-Oh! Uh, thanks big bro. ^_^ Um, sure, guess I will I suppose. I mean, Valentine's is my birthday and all, so I feel very attached to the holiday; guess you could even call me Miss Valentine's Day, or Rose Valentine Glory, you know? So uh, why not show a little love in return and be your Valentine? ^_^';' ...Though now I wish I had something to give you... >.> ---- Me: Well on that note, since this took way longer than I would have liked to type, guess I should wrap things up. lol Though I will leave you with a heartwarming mental image (or at least I thought it was. >.<) Seems yesterday, on Valentine's Day, Spike was kind enough to wrap Glory in a blanket when she was cold, got her some flowers and choclates (since he just assumed it's what you do for anyone on Valentine's,) and even gave her a big hug as both a Valentine's and birthday gift; given Spike realizes Glory's overly affectionate to him (but doesn't know why,) and so he returns the favor by acting like a caring and overly protective older sibling to her. The end result being, well, any kindness or attention from Spike made Glory happy all day. And well, she's still kind of reeling from the whole thing... <3 Glory (heart shaped eyes while snuggling a rose against her cheek): [muttering: He really likes me, he really, really likes me... *sighs happily* ] Me: And so, once again, happy belated Valentine's to you and the whole Stamp clan, my beloved little brother, from Le Cres and Grumples the Dragon. ^_^ Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 21:22, February 15, 2017 (UTC) Little ARK... den...? ...Never Mind Everything's OK, I'm not mad or disappointed at all. I took that as a blessing in disguise, since I was getting sleepy anyway. Only thing that bothered me was that I couldn't do the one thing you were looking forward to most; playing ARK with me. Especially considering I had a fun time playing J-Stars with you, I really wanted to repay you however I could. Though now I feel like I let you down, and it's bothering me every time I think about it. Hope another chance to play ARK with you happens soon, so I can make up for last night. Not sure if I should do it tonight though, since I'd hate kicking Cres out two nights in a row. Also, this is the third time you've apologized? Have you apologized to me somewhere else too? This is the first one I've noticed. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 02:39, May 8, 2018 (UTC) Family and ARK ^_^ Thanks for checking up on me. Sorry I haven't been in contact with you this week; unsurprisingly, an all night session while playing video games till 9:30 in the morning left me so drained and tired, that I slept all day, and that ruined my entire sleep schedule for the week. Only now am I finally starting to turn myself around, even if by a little. As for the family, they seem to be getting by like I am. Nothing too spectacular to share. Just making due with whatever we've got, and hoping to do better in the future. Getting a new desktop computer today, since the old one Cres has been using is 10+ years old now and needs to be replaced. As for ARK, I'll look forward to it. :) I had a good time playing with you, even despite the unexpected raptor mauling. (Speaking of, I still feel guilty for panicking over that, even if I still believe it was a normal reaction nonetheless. Please know that my "of course the game froze" comment wasn't an attack towards you or anything of the sort. That was me being upset at the situation. It was nothing personal, even though I know now that you still don't like those kinds of remarks.) On a final note regarding ARK, I seem to be doing well all on my own at the moment. In one morning after we played together and you went to bed, I reached level 14, made a few necessary items (a simple bed, a cooking pot, a mortar and pestle, a bow and some arrows, etc.,) and have even begun learning to create wooden structures. I'm working my way towards building a raft so I can sail to the southeast island and make my dream pirate base like I always wanted. I've even been hunting creatures more and more, and have been following in your footsteps as a brave explorer and hunter. I've successfully tracked down and killed things like dodos, moschops, listrosauruses, dilos and a raptor that attacked me too. I've only ever died maybe once or twice. A second dilo had killed me after I killed its pal, but I didn't get upset (only a tad frustrated. lol) So like you, I took revenge and murdered the bastard with my own two hands. lol Took back all my stuff too. So, yeah, seems I'm handling myself pretty well all on my own. Things aren't all that hard right now, but I'll still keep what you said about single player being difficult in mind, as I've only just scratched the surface here. I'm surprised to admit I'm a little hooked at the moment, as I can't wait to go back on my own and get better and stronger. I'll definitely conquer the ARK some day, little bro, just you wait and see. :) Until then, we'll have lots of awesome adventures together too. Look forward to it. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 20:53, May 12, 2018 (UTC) I'm surprisingly OK with the bad news actually; go figure. lol But yeah, I will miss how Diana turned out, and I'll miss all our beloved critters too, but I refuse to let this bother me. As you said, it can be the start of something new, and that gives me something to look forward to. Besides, I was only in my teens or early twenties as far as levels go, so it's not like I lost a lot. And that means it'll be relatively quick to get back what I lost. Especially as we work together. On my end, I'm actually getting better as I keep playing. Finally began learning more engrams, like how to make hide clothes (which I'm wearing now.) Also finally made my raft and began painting my stuff too. Should've seen the hellish time I had this morning though. First a Rex that was up the river from where I am had come down to my camp because it chased its prey. It stayed there for way longer than I wanted it to, and began chasing away all the animals I could have either hunted or tamed. Had me on edge for a while. lol Then a damned rainbow loot box dropped near it. XD I worked up the courage and got what was inside and ran away quickly. After a while, I tried going about my business despite the Rex nearby. It eventually killed me a few times, but I always got my inventory back somehow. The scariest moment was when I was in my thatch base and I could hear and see the Rex stomping around just inches outside. That had me on edge so much, that when my cat barged into the room and touched me, I nearly jumped from my seat. XD Eventually though, after it killed me again, I got so fed up that I intentionally made the Rex chase me back up the river, where I got it to fight a Carno and stay near some Brontos, which I hoped would either distract or kill it, before it murdered me in the river. Thankfully it's stayed there ever since. But I didn't go down like a wimp either. A few times, I tried fighting back against the Rex, even if I was outmatched. lol Stabbed it in the face with my spear a couple times, and even tried shooting it with arrows from above a cliff. ...The damned jerk found a way to climb up and get me though. lol ...And then after that, some Dilos and Compys continued to kill me again and again as I went out hunting/exploring. That's when I knew I should probably stay closer to camp and take a break from ARK for the rest of the day. XD But yeah, this has been story time with Big Bro Wave. Titled: "I Taste Delicious... or Something." lol On one final note, I forgot to ask you a favor. Can you tell Savannah I said thank you for the tip she gave? About boosting your food stat first. I did that, then boosted my fortitude, then my water, and am not boosting my weight, and things are getting easier for me in the beginning than they have been in the past. I'm even level 19 right now. I owe her for that tip. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 08:40, May 14, 2018 (UTC)